Almost
by BATLOVER3
Summary: Dick Grayson is barley 13. A plan to meet firends goes terribly wrong. Will Bruce get to him before he's almost too late? How will this effect Dicks well known lively hood? Trigger warning (Attempted rape) Loads of angst and protective Daddy!bats. Reviews are greatly appreciated! COMPLETED
1. Better a little late then never

Dicks prov

Yes! I'm so going to Rockets after school, I've been so busy lately with patrol and homework that I haven't had any time to hang out with my friends!

The bell rang in my last class and I grabbed my books and went to my locker. I talked to my friends, we made a plan to race to the ice cream shop, challenge accepted.

I knew a short cut behind an old warehouse. I was so excited at the idea of beating my friends there I didn't even notice the 200 pound man sneak up behind me.

"Ugh" I hit the ground hard holding the back of my head

"Stupid little brat"

My head was spinning, I couldn't focus, everything was blurry.

He must have been insulting me and kicking me in the ribs for a good ten minutes. Maybe other places too. I couldn't tell. I couldn't fight back even though everything was telling me to move my ass and kick his. So much for robin training.

Gotham Academy wasn't far from Rockets, so I was betting my friends where almost there.

All of the sudden he was on top of me, I felt like a spider being crushed with a sneaker. A sneaker made of lead.

"You're a little pretty boy ain't ya"

The man said. Was that lust in his voice? I thought he just wanted my wallet.

"Get off me!" I tried to shout. I was cut off by his hand around my neck. I was still struggling. His hand moved to my mouth. Curing off any hope for calling for help. He pulled a knife out of his pocket, randomly slicing my thigh. I couldn't help but gasp in pain.

He started rubbing my groin. Blood still poring from the wounds in my thigh. I was shaking and tears where running down my cheeks. No! No! Stop it! Leave me alone! STOP! I screamed in my mind begging for help. He started taking off his pants with his free hand. Using his knees to hold my legs down.

He pulled his pants and boxers down enough, his still free hand pulling at the hem of my pants. I was still clawing at the hand covering nearly half of my face and bucking to try and get him off of my torso.

He got my pants about half way down my thighs. I was hysterical, sobbing my heart out and shaking my head. My screams and cries muffled by his hand around my jaw. Pleading for it all to stop.

His hand slid down my boxers. Exploring. I struggled more, I bucked, attempted kicking. Using his knees, he forced my legs open, I was using everything I had to keep them shut. Even that wasn't enough.

My boxers where a few inches down but still on, none the less. With a hand down them. I heard foot steps. Frantic ones, running feet somewhere nearby.

I felt the fat mans weight torn off me, I was in too much pain to move, my head pounding in my ears. Finding it hard to breathe. I think I heard cracking sounds. I wasn't sure.

"Dick!" Bruce?

I opened my eyes,and looked up at him. Letting out a few more sobs. Bruce! It was him, he was here to save me!

"Bruce!" I choked out in a raspy voice. Still not recovered from being choked.

Bruce scooped me into his arms, an held me close. I sobbed and sobbed. Feeling safe in Bruce's loving embrace. He was rubbing circles on my back, and running fingers through my hair.

I would never admit it, but that was exactly what I needed. We sat together for a few minutes, when he finally said "Dickie, tell me what happened?"


	2. The Bastard

Bruce's prov

I frantically searched for Dick, I didn't know where to start, so I went towards a few old warehouses. I looked inside each one, finding no sign of him. I circled the area a few more times, worried out of my mind for my son. He didn't have any of his robin weapons on him.

I went behind the last warehouse and what I saw will be burned in my memories forever.

There was my baby boy, on the ground, with a huge man on top of him. But there was more then that. Dick's pants where down. The man's pants where down. Exposing him. One of he man's hands covering Dick's mouth the other on the inside of Dick's boxers. The man using his knees to spread Dick's legs apart. Dick was terrified. Bucking his hips, shaking, and audibly sobbing.

It took only half a second for my instincts to protect my baby from anything, to run over and attack that man, dishing out all my anger on him. How dare he hurt my baby boy! The bastard.

The mans jaw cracked. The satisfying sound came again and again. Multiple bones in this bastards body will never be the same. I pinned the man down, punches littering his face. In less then a minute he was unconscious.

How could I have let this happen?! Too my son! Dick decided to go out with some school friends after school. They planed to go get ice cream at a local place called Rockets.

The man almost raped Dick. He had already shoved his hand down Dicks boxers, touching him for god knows how long. I saw they way his hand moved, I knew what he did.

I held Dick bleeding in my arms until he stopped sobbing. Rubbing comforting circles on his back and carding my fingers through his hair. Wishing I could wrap him protectively in my Batman cape, and take him home. Maybe that would help him stop trembling. But Bruce Wayne can't do that. Bruce Wayne must stay and talk to the police, as soon as they get here.

"Dickie, tell me what happened." I said gently.

"Bruce- I-I I was attacked, he came up behind me went behind this building" "he hit me on the head"he stated. He started sobbing again.

"I was taking a short cut to rorockets" he stuttered miserably.

traumatized my son. Held him down with his knees. Put his hand down Dick's boxers. He cut him up on the thigh and proceeded to rape him. I barley got here in time. Two more minutes and I would have been too late.

I planned to surprise Dick at the ice cream shop, I got there early noticing Dick wasn't there when his friends arrived, I started looking for him.

"Okay dickie, let me help you" I set him on the ground in front of me and took a good look at his wounded thigh.

"Ouch" Dick sucked in a breath and gritted his teeth as I put pressure on it to stem the bleeding.

Tears where running down his cheeks again. I held him close, his head on my chest, his legs sprawled out in front of me. My knees ached from sitting on the concrete for so long, but I couldn't care less.

Dicks school uniform was torn and his pants where still pulled down a bit.

"Dick, can I help you get your pants up?"

"Yeah" I quickly pulled them over his hips and buttoned them.

"Thanks, bruce"

"Sure chum"

I held him again, both of us still trembling, me from mostly from anger and fear for my son.

Dick out of shock, pain and misery.

I pulled out my phone and quickly called 911.

Dicks prov

"Bruce?" I said kinda hoarsely, my throat still hurt.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay, you're safe now" he said, pulling me even closer to his chest

"Bruce I... It hurts" I stated my voice faltering a bit mid sentence.

"Where? What hurts?" Bruce said,voice full of concern, as he helped me lay flat on my back, on the ground again.

"My ribs" I said, letting out a shaky breath.

"Okay dickie bird, I'm going to move your shirt up okay?"

"Umm kay"

Bruce's prov

I gently pulled Dicks school uniform shirt up, he flinched.

"Sorry I.. I didn't mean.."

"Dick, it's okay, I know." Dick felt bad that my moving his shirt made him flinch. He felt comfortable with me moving it,was just a natural reaction to have.

I tried not to gasp when I saw the extensive amount of bruising on Dicks ribs, going from the top of his chest down his torso and disappearing down his pants.

Dark purple an green painted his chest like a canvas. Splotches in completely random places. Dick was still shaking I tried to soothe him by rubbing my hands up and down his arms.

"Okay, let me see if any are broken.." I started gently running my well trained fingers over each rib.

"Okay Bruce" Dick gave be a I'm-scared-out-of-mind-and-in-pain-but-I'm-going-to-try-and-reassure-you smile. I've seen it on patrol a few times.

"I think one is fractured" "it'll be okay though."

Dick just nodded.

"How is your head?"

"It's still pounding"

"We'll tell the doctor about it, you could have a concussion"

"Umm Kay"

I had called the police and an ambulance as soon as I had Dick safe in my arms. They had finally arrived.

Dicks prov

Bruce was still cradling me in his arms when help arrived.

My head was killing me.

I knew I had a concision and a cracked rib. I didn't want to leave Bruce. He would protect me. I couldn't be alone again.


	3. Nurses suck

Hey everyone! I hope you like my fic. Please please review! This story is in the works and will have 6 parts.

disclaimer: no I don't own these characters. (I wish) if I did Damian wouldn't be dead.

Bruce's prov

The police wanted me to give them a statement right away. I wasn't about to leave Dicks side.

The EMTs loaded him onto a gurney, and wheeled him into an ambulance. I walked beside them.

As soon as the ambulance began to drive, I held Dick up as the EMTs inspected his ribs. All of them are bruised and one cracked.

Gently, I laid him back down. The EMTs cleaned and wrapped Dicks thigh in gauze. He flinched once or twice, I rubbed his arm and assured him it was okay.

By now, his shirt was off. I could tell he was uncomfortable, he felt utterly exposed. The tear track stains going down his cheeks where evidence of what just happened to him.

When we got to Gotham Memorial Hospital, I checked Dick in and someone gave me papers to fill out. I could do them later. Finally in our room the nurses had me help Dick put on a hospital gown. I slipped it over his head and helped him take off torn jeans and boxers. He allowed me to pull them off while he moved his gown down.

The police made me leave Dick's room to give them a statement.

"Bruce, don't leave..." Dick said is a scared voice.

I took Dick's hands in mine and looked him in the eyes.

"I'm just going to be right in the hall way. Okay? I'm going to tell the police everything that happened and we are going to get this guy in jail."

The police had hauled Dick's passed out and beaten attacker away as soon as they arrived.

Commissioner Gordon and his best officers had been assigned to the case.

"What happened?" The red head man asked.

"Dick was meeting his friends at Rockets, for ice cream after school". "He took a short cut, and was attacked"

It was getting harder and harder to say what happened, I didn't want to talk to them, I wanted to be with Dick.

I took a deep breath, "the man beat him down, and (another deep breath) he pulled Dicks pants down, and groped him for god knows how long. He used his other hand to cover Dicks mouth,then almost raped him. I attacked him and then started helping Dick"

The police just nodded solemnly, feeling bad for both Dick and his father.

"Thanks for your time, Bruce. We'll get a statement from Dick soon."

"Sure Jim" I said, and turned to go back into Dicks hospital room.

"No!" "Please!" "Don't touch me"!

I heard Dick yelling so I slammed the door open to see him sobbing, a nurse standing by his legs with a q-tip and a plastic baggie labeled "evidence"

"What are you doing to my son?"

"I need to collect DNA evidence from the assault"

"He wasn't raped!" I tell her loudly.

I moved by his head and brushed my fingers through his sweaty mop of black hair, Dicks eyes full of shame and fear, he snuggled close to me.

"Yes I am aware of that, but I am also aware that the man who did this touched him in his genital area" the auburn hair nurse said in an extremely rude tone.

Dick's cheeks flushed a bright red as he looked up at me not quite meeting my gaze, and just buried his face in my shoulder, curling his legs tightly shut, and away from the nurse. His hospital gown and blankets moving with him.

"I'm here, I'm right here" I soothed. I hated seeing my son this way. Not the lively, funny, and social boy I raised from the age of eight.

"Do you have to take DNA from there or can you take a sample from somewhere else?"

"Anywhere else, Dicks DNA could be mixed with his attacker's so no, we have to take our sample from his genital area. There could be bits of skin and finger nail"

"Okay" I said the the nurse.

I didn't want did to have to do this, Dick was violated enough. But we had to get this man locked up for what he did.

"Dickie bird" I whispered to him, "we have to let them take the DNA, I'm so sorry, that man has to pay for what he did."

"Bruce I- I can't" I pulled him closer to me. "What if they hurt me?" He whispered, so much pain in his voice, and his blue eyes welling up with tears.

"They won't hurt you, I promise"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes dickie, I'm sure"

I turned to the nurse, "how long will this take?"

"A few minutes"

I looked back at Dick, "Are you ready?"

Dick just nodded. Gulping, and sweating more. Not looking at the nurse.

"Do you want me to stay? I can wait outside..."

"No! Stay!" He said frantically. Hardening his grip on my shirt.

"Okay, I'm not going anywhere, deep breath"

Dick breathed deeply.

"Good job, that's my boy". I told him, my hands resting on his shoulders.

I looked at the nurse and gestured for her to move closer and to what she needed to do.

"Okay Dick, I'm going to take your blankets off now"

Dick nodded again.

She quickly pulled them off, placing them at the end of the bed.

Dick had turned to lay flat on his back, I was still at his side, attempting to distract him from what was about to happen.

"Okay, Dick I'm going to move your gown up now.." And she did.

Dick's breath hitched.

"Can you move move your legs up, okay, I need you to spread them apart..."

He did so shakily, a few fresh tears cascading down his bright red cheeks. His hospital gown acting as a cover around his front.

"Dick, look at me"

I stayed by his head, leaning over the bed, trying to comfort him, running my fingers through his hair.

Dick looked up at me, embarrassed and utterly ashamed.

"I'm here, it'll be okay, she's a nurse and you have nothing to be ashamed of."

She poked and swabbed for a few minutes, I gave my full attention to Dick, trying to console him. Dick flinched violently a few times. His legs closing, I had to remind him to keep them open for just a minute longer. "Keep them open for her okay? it's okay dickie bird, I've got you."

Then, all of the sudden Dick yelped pulling away from me, and the nurse closing his legs and curling into a ball.

"Dick! Come here,I've got you.." I pulled my little bundle close.

I turned to the nurse, "what happened?" I said angrily. Holding Dick in my arms once again. Tears flowing smoothly down his scarlet cheeks.

"I was using the q-tip to probe a bit, he might have some bruising in his tender areas"

"Are you finished getting the DNA?"

"Yes, I noticed the bruising and continued to examine him" she said, placing the q-tip in the baggie she had earlier.

"Thank you, could you give us some time alone?"

"Certainly, the doctor will be here shortly"

She closed the door behind her as she exited the room.

"Bruce, I just want to go home."

"I know dickie. I'm so sorry that this happened"

"It's not your fault"

"Did you get any kind of pain medicine?"

"Yea, he said quietly lifting up his left arm for Bruce to see, I got an IV"

"Okay, how do your ribs feel?"

"Awful" he whispered.

I cupped his face in my hands and used my thumbs to gently sweep away stray tears.

"How do you feel down there?"

Dicks cheeks got slightly redder, but I need to know how hurt my baby boy was.

"It hurts, I think I got hurt there when I was kicked around..."

"Okay chum, okay."

Dicks cheeks flushed more, Bruce.. I-I couldn't stop it! He wouldn't leave me alone!"

Oh dickie, I'm so sorry.

He started crying, looking anywhere but me. I gently helped him scoot over to the the left side of the bed, and I sat on the right edge.

"Dick. This is NOT your fault. That monster did this, not you"

Please Dick, please don't let him win. You didn't want don't deserve this. No one does.

I held him close, tucking the hospital blankets around him, making him into a little cocoon. "Dickie bird, you didn't want this. Please don't blame yourself"

"Okay Bruce"

"I love you, it'll be okay, I promise to do everything I can to make sure this bastard goes to prison for what he did"

"Thanks Bruce, I love you too"

I gently enclosed Dick in my arms, protecting him from all the horrible things in the world.

Our hug stopped abruptly when someone knocked on the door,

"Hello, I'm doctor Cooper"

REVIEW


	4. Doctors suck too

Bruce's prov

"Oh hello doctor" I said to the man, in my best nice-bruce-wayne-voice, even though I didn't want him here.

"Hi, it's Richard right?" He said looking intently at Dick.

"It's Dick" my boy said quietly. Not making eye contact with the doctor, and snuggling into my chest.

"Okay Dick, we need to take a look at you again, then we can send you on your way."

The doctor walked a few steps closer to Dick's bed.

"The nurse told me you had a fractured rib,concussion, flesh wounds on your thigh and bruising from your chest to your private areas" the doctor stated, "is that correct?"

"Yes doctor, his ribs where wrapped

in the ambulance." I stated, hoping that the doctor wouldn't have to examine him as much.

Dick's cheeks where mostly normal colored now, his hair still sweaty and blue eyes watery.

"I'm going to need to give him a full physical examination"

"Okay doctor, one minute" I said with a forced tone of politeness.

I loosened my hold on Dick for a moment at looked at him.

Dick shook his head fearfully. I wondered the doctor was going to have to examine him down there again.

"Dickie" I said softly,"I'm right here, I will not leave your side unless you want me to. We need to make sure you are alright. I know Dickie bird I'm so sorry, it's going to be okay"

"Bruce, no.."

"Dickie, I promise the doctor won't hurt you" I reassured.

Turning to the doctor I asked, "doctor, do you have to examine his private area?"

The doctor looked at his watch impatiently, before answering, "I might, to see if his injuries to that area will heal properly, it could just be his stomach, I will have to see"

I felt Dick flinch at the doctors words, Dickie bird, I'm so sorry.

"Alright doc" I wasn't alright with it, but what choice did I have?

"Okay Dick, first lets see how your head is doing"

The doctor did a few tests and concluded that Dick had only a mild concussion, and he need to stay awake for the next 8 hours.

The doctor moved to his chest, his now purple gloved hands hovering over Dick. I grabbed a chair from the side of the room and pulled it close to Dicks bed, ready to help him through this.

Again.

"Dick, I'm going to unbutton the top of your gown and expose your chest, then I'm going to move it off all the way down your torso. This might hurt"

Dick just nodded. Clearly fed up and afraid being hurt again. His baby blues welled up with tears. I leaned over the bed and offered him my hand. "Here, squeeze when it hurts"

Dick took my hand in his, accepting my offer.

The doctor was running his fingers over each rib, then he used three fingers to slowly press down on the top of Dicks stomach.

Dick's hand squeezed mine hard, a few tears escaping his eyes and rolling down the side of his red face.

"I'm sorry dickie, he's almost done."

"Okay I'm going to press just above your groin now..." The doctor said.

Dick gulped, knowing this was going to be painful, but the doctor needed to know how seriously he was injured.

The doctor's hand pressed down and Dick cried out in pain, his eyebrows furrowing together. Squeezing my hand so hard his knuckles where white.

"Stop!" I said loudly, I couldn't take seeing my son that way.

"Sorry Dick, but now I know why that whole area is so sensitive"

I looked down at Dick, completely ignoring the doctor for a moment.

"Are you okay? Does it still hurt?"

"Not r-really, Ye-a-a. Can I sit up?" Dick whispered shakily, answering both my questions at once.

"Okay, it's okay Dickie" I whispered back to him, rubbing his back, now sitting up straight off the bed because that made his stomach feel better. I was worried he might throw up.

The doctor cleared his throat to get my attention.

" , your son's bladder and surrounding areas where hit multiple times and will be extremely sore for the next week, at least. There is nothing we can do for this except make him comfortable while he heals. The good news is, I'm done with my examination, you can go home now, and his thigh's bandage will need changing every 6 hours"

Dick produced a small smile at this. I couldn't wait to get him home, out of this hospital that was a constant reminder of bad memories.

"Thanks doc" I said, and the doctor left.

"Come on Dickie, let's go home"

"Yeah, let's go"

I pulled out my phone and called Alfred. I left my car at the ice cream shop. _Dick needed me right now, he also needed a change of clothes._

Alfred arrived 15 minutes later. He found our room and knocked.

"Come in"

"Hello master Bruce, How's master Dick?" Alfred asked when he walked in, giving me a duffle bag for Dick.

"He'll be okay" I said simply, it will take a while for him to fully recover. Dick had closed his eyes for a minute, trying to relief the pounding in his head. I shook his shoulder gently.

"Dickie, come on son, Alfred is here"

"Hi Alfred"

"Hi master Dick, how do you feel?"

"I'm alright"

"That's good news, I have brought you a change of clothes" Alfred added.

"Thanks Alfred"

"You're welcome master Dick, I'm glad you're okay"

Dick nodded.

"Dick? Do you want to change your clothes?" I said getting up from my chair.

"Yeah" Dick said looking up at me.

"Okay chum, listen we have to get you out of this bed, here lemme button your gown" I said.

"alright, don't want it falling off" Dick joked. It was good to hear him joke.

I leaned over the bed and buttoned it quickly.

"You ready?"

"Yep"

"Okay, one leg at a time"

I pulled his closest leg off the bed and moved his hospital gown down some more.

"One more leg"

I moved it off the bed too.

"Okay let's go"

I slipped an arm around his waist to support him. It clearly hurt Dick to walk, mostly because of his bruised bladder and partly because of his ribs.

Dick was panting when we got to the bathroom, only a few feet from the bed.

"Okay, I'm here and Alfred's here. We are right outside. If you need any thing we will be right here."

"Okay, thanks Bruce"

"Sure chum"

I put the duffle bag on the counter, and shut the door quietly.

Dicks prov

Bruce shut the bathroom door. I breathed a sigh of relief. Now I could let out the tears I was holding in. The walk to this stupid bathroom was painful! I watched in the mirror as they slid down my cheeks. I harshly wiped my face with my hands, willing myself to be stronger. I was acting like such a baby!

I opened the duffle bag and looked inside. There was a pair of boxers, my favorite grey sweat pants and a big Gotham Knights tee-shirt.

I carefully slid the boxers on under my hospital gown. I winced when the thick elastic band tightened around my lower waist. I took a deep breath and grabbed my sweats. I slipped them on the same way, this time without any pain.

I stupidly tried to take my hospital gown off myself. I yelped loudly when I raised my arm to much. My arm got caught, and I couldn't move it. The pain in my wrapped ribs was astronomical, like someone poured lava onto them.

"Bruce! Help!" I cried out.

Bruce threw the door open and went over to me. Alfred standing concerned in the door way.

"My..., it's s-stuck" I said pain filling my voice. Tears making a small river of my cheeks.

"Okay, hold on dickie." Bruce quickly but gently moved my arm through its proper sleeve, removing the stupid thing. My ribs where still throbbing, at least the burning sensation was gone.

Bruce got my tee-shirt from the duffle bag and helped me put it on, It wasn't too bad, the pain minimal.

Bruce pulled me into a hug, rubbing my back and resting his chin on my head.

"It's okay, I've got you." he said over and over to me until the tears stopped.

We broke our hug, Bruce got the duffle bag and again, helped me walk out to the main part of the hospital room.

The nurses had a wheel chair in the hallway for me. I hated the thought of it, but no way was I walking all the way to the car.

"I got him" Bruce told a nurse who had offered to wheel me to the car. Bruce and Alfred where the only people I trusted right now.

Bruce easily helped me into the back of the limo and settled in next to me.

"How are you doing?" He asked me quietly, once Alfred started driving.

"Good" I said, hoping my lie wasn't to obvious.

I feel like a truck just rammed me into a brick wall.

"Dick, please be honest,Okay?"

Crap, how does he always know when I'm lying?

"Like I got hit by a truck" I said, honestly this time.

"I'm sorry Dickie, where does it hurt the most?"

"Everywhere" mostly my head.

"Here, Bruce said, handing me a big white pill and a bottled water,this is pain medicine, it'll help you feel better"

"Thanks" I took the water, and swallowed my pill.

I leaned on Bruce and he wrapped an arm around me protectively. I let myself relax. Feeling safe. Soon Alfred pulled into the manors fancy loop drive-way.


	5. Sleep

Bruce prov

Why did Dick lie to me?

I was pondering this when we pulled into the manors drive way. Maybe he was embarrassed?

"how are you now?" I asked him, hoping that the pain pill had set in.

"Alright"

"That's good, okay chum, we're home"

Alfred parked by the front door and got out Dick's wheel chair.

"Here you are sir"

"Thanks Alfred" I said as I got out of the car.

"Dickie,can I pick you up?" I wanted to hold him in my arms and never let go.

"Yea" Dick said tiredly.

I leaned into the back of the limo and slid one arm under Dick's knees, the other on his back, mindful of his ribs.

"You okay Dickie?" I didn't want to hold him the wrong way and hurt him further.

"Umm humm" Dick responded, burrowing into my chest, hiding his face from the world.

"Thanks for getting the wheel chair Alfred, but I'm gonna carry him in"

"Very good sir, how is the young master?"

"He's okay right now"

I walked through the manor, and up the stairs into Dicks room, cradling my bird in my arms. Alfred at my side.

I walked through his neat yet somehow unorganized room and stopped next to the bed. Alfred was next to me and quickly got the sheets in order so I could lay Dick down.

"I'm gonna lay you down okay?"

"Kay"

I set him down and Alfred got him and extra pillow so he could sit up better.

"How's that?"

"Good"

"Alright Dickie, that's good"

I got Dick's rather comfortable desk chair and moved it next to Dick bed.

"I will get you both your dinner, and bring it up stairs"

"Thanks Alfred"

Alfred left,

"Are you hungry?"

"A little bit"

"Okay, I wonder if Alfred will bake you some of his cookies..."

"I hope so!" Dick sounded like his old self,not the quiet jumpy boy he had become in the last few hours.

Alfred brought us both our dinner, grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup. Dick ate about half of what he normally would. I didn't push him. His stomach probably still hurt.

Alfred took our trays away, and we thanked him.

"Can I sleep now? My head hurts"

"Nope sorry dickie bird, you have to stay awake until 11:30, it's 9:23 right now"

"Aww" Dick whined.

"Sorry chum, want to watch a movie?"

"Sure"

I helped Dick walk down the hall way to the entertainment room. He sat down on the couch and I got the basket of DVDs.

"What do you want to watch?"

"Umm do we have The Italian Job?"

"We do!" I put it in the DVD player and grabbed the remote.

I pressed play and picked up a blanket for Dick.

"Here you go Dickie Bird"

I tucked the blanket around him.

"Thanks Bruce"

"You're welcome Dickie"

I pulled him close, holding him tight. I wanted him to know I was always there for him. That the monster who did this won't get away with it. That I would protect him.

We watched the movie in comfortable silence, exempt me occasionally reminding Dick to stay awake. The movie ended. I glanced at Dick to see his eyes slowly drooping.

"Come on Dick, let's go to bed."

Dick hesitantly tried to sit up and get off the couch. He winced when he leaned over too much, baby blues watering in pain.

I put my hands on his small shoulders and helped him sit up straight. Dick looked up at me and asked the silent question : can you carry me to my room?

I gently picked up the precious bundle that was my injured son and walked back down the hallway to his room.

I set Dick down on the bed, it was about 11:45.

"Alright...Dick, we need to change your bandage.."

I said carefully.

"Okay Bruce"

The wounds where too high on his leg, he had to take his sweat pants off part way.

"Let's get your sweats pulled down an bit.. Okay?

"Oh, umm kay"

Dick helped me push them down, gently guiding them so they wouldn't bother his thigh.

Carefully, I removed the old bandage and tossed it into the nearby garbage can. The cuts looked good, so I redressed them.

"All done, can I help you pull your sweats up?"

"Yeah" replied Dick.

I gently moved them back up,with Dick's help.

"You can sleep now, it's been 8 hours" I said quietly.

"Okay, good night..." Dick whispered, completely exhausted.

I sat in the desk chair I had out earlier, I wasn't leaving my son's side.

Dick closed his eyes and eventually, his breathing evened out, letting me know he was asleep.

I stayed awake for a few hours, lost in my own thoughts. I wasn't patrolling tonight, Gotham could wait. My son needed me more.

I fell asleep, thinking of how to spend lots of time with Dick while he recovers.

Dick's prov

I was walking with my friends through my short cut to Rocket's,eagerly showing them my new found route.

Suddenly they disappeared. Leaving me alone.

"Guys!?" I yelled. where did they go?

Something hit my head and I tumbled to the ground with a dull thud. I rolled over, and promptly got a kick to the ribs. "Stupid brat" "you're daddy's little rich boy heh" over and over, he kept kicking my stomach. I groaned, "stop!"

The man sat on my waist, and snaked a large hand around my neck. He took out a knife, slicing three cuts my thigh. His hand moved to my mouth,silencing me. The man started rubbing my groin through my pants, pinning my legs with his knees, taking off his own worn jeans and boxers.

I was shaking, trying to get him off me. Tears running down my cheeks.

I felt the man's hand grip the waist line of my pants. Easily ripping them, and pulling them down my thighs. I was sobbing, clawing uselessly at his large hand around my jaw.

His hand went down my boxers. Rubbing me all over for a few minutes before painfully inserting a meaty finger inside me. Using his knees to spread my legs. My back arched in pain, begging for it to stop.

"STOP!" "Don't touch me!" "Please, s-stopp" "get off me!" I sobbed over and over.

Bruce's prov

I woke with a jump when I heard Dick screaming from his bed. I stood up, looking at my son, thrashing in his sleep, sobbing, whimpering, flat on his back with his legs spread eagled.

"Dickie!" I shook his shoulders, desperately trying to wake him, knowing exactly what his nightmare was about. He was screaming ; "don't touch me" "STOP!" "please s-sstop" "Bruce! Help me-e..."

Dick still wasn't waking up so I took him, bundled in the blanket I gave him earlier, in my arms and sank down to the floor.

I cuddled him to my chest, my arms encircling him.

"Dickie bird wake up, I'm right here"

Still trapped in his nightmare, Dick said "stopp, please don't touch me, Bruce! I need hel-lp"

_I'm so sorry dickie, that bastard deserves to rot in hell for what he did to you!_

I shook his shoulders "Richard Grayson, wake up."

His eyes shot open.

"Bruce?" He questioned hoarsely, unsure of who was holding him.

"I'm right here, I've got you Dickie Bird, I've got you." I rocked him back and forth slowly.

"I've got you, no one is ever going to hurt you again"

Dick slowly stopped sobbing, his face buried in in the crook of my neck. I carded my fingers through his hair and rubbed circles on his back.

Dick was trembling, sweat soaking through his tee-shirt.

"It's gonna be okay Dickie, I'm right here, you're safe now "

Still holding Dick in my arms, I stood up and crawled onto his bed. I laid down, pulling my baby close once again.

I continued to stroke his hair, until he fell into a fitful sleep. Soon I did too.


	6. It's over

**this is the last chapter, enjoy! PM me story prompts and don't forget to review. Happy reading!**

**No I don't own these characters.**

Bruce's prov

I awoke form my sleep to a light knock on the door.

"Come in" I said quietly, trying not to wake up Dick, who was still sleeping curled into my side, my arms tightly around him.

"Good morning master Bruce. How was your night?"

"It was okay"

"Very good sir, I was just on the phone with commissioner Gordon, he and his officers will be here in a half an hour to get Dick's statement"

"Okay, thanks Alfred"

I looked down at Dick, he was sleeping peacefully, a bit of drool leaking out if the corner of his mouth. I hated the idea of waking him.

I gently rubbed my hand up and down his arm, "time to get up Dickie"

Dick groaned and stretched, finally opening his eyes.

"Morning Bruce" he mumbled.

I glanced at Dick's alarm clock, 8:45 am.

Dick was attempting to sit up, his eyes squeezed shut in pain.

"Here, I've got you" I told him as I put a supporting hand on his back, helping him sit up.

"Thanks"

Dick slid out of bed, his feet where a little unsteady, but he could walk on his own now. I stood by him in case he needed me.

"Bruce, what's going on?"

"The police are going to be here soon, they need a statement form you"

"Now? But, I don't..."

I cut him off, "I know, I'm sorry dickie, but that man who hurt you needs to be punished"

I pulled him into my arms, stoking his hair again.

"How about this, we change your shirt ..this ones kinda sweaty, then we go downstairs give them your statement, maybe eat some breakfast. Then come back upstairs and go too sleep."

"I guess, the sleeping part sounds good"

"Okay, that's my boy"

Dick picked out another one of his many Gotham Knights teeshirts and I helped him put it on.

"Okay, Dick I will be right back, I'm going to go change and then we'll go down stairs"

"Kay"

I hurried to my room an changed into a pair of nice jeans and grey teeshirt.

I went back to Dick's room where he was waiting just outside the door.

"Ready?" He nodded. "Okay, let's go."

I put my arm around his waist again, mostly to ensure that he didn't lose his footing and stumble down the stairs and hurt himself more.

We walked to the kitchen, Alfred was baking cookies, and pouring me a cup of coffee. The commissioner would be here any minute.

A few minutes later, after Dick and I settled on the couch, someone knocked on the door.

Alfred answered it.

"Hello commissioner, can I interest you in some coffee?"

"No thank you, I've had too many cups today already"

"Very well, masters Bruce and Dick are right this way" Alfred led the commissioner and his officers into the living room.

Dicks prov

"Hi Dick, how are you doing?"

Commissioner Gordon asked.

"I'm okay"

"That's good, this is officer Matthews, he will be taking your statement"

Commissioner Gordon turned away, leaving me and the officer alone on one side of the room, while he and Bruce talked about my case a few feet away. Bruce was listening intently, but also kept an eye on me. Officer Matthews was a tall man, with brown hair and a lean but muscular build.

"Dick,.. tell me, what happened behind that warehouse?" He walked a few steps closer, cutting me off from the rest if the group,I felt extremely uncomfortable.( Where is bruce?)

He was looking at me like I was a walking piece of trash.

I looked at Bruce across the room, I caught his gaze, sensing my distress he walked over to me.

Bruce can be extremely intimating, with his 6 foot 6 tall frame and muscular build.

Bruce walked over, glaring at he officer and putting space between me and the man in uniform.

The officer was staring at me, waiting for an answer. I didn't know where to begin. Bruce was standing next to me now, with his arm draping across my shoulders. I felt safer with him. I almost sighed out loud in relief, Bruce would protect me.

"Hello Mr. Wayne, Dick needs to speak with me privately"

I looked up at Bruce, showing him all the fear in my eyes. No way was I going to be alone with this man.

"Anything you have to say to him I can be here for." Bruce sated firmly, eyes blazing.

"Alright Mr. Wayne, let's begin"

I moved closer to Bruce, he gave me a soft squeeze on the shoulder.

"What happened? Why where you behind that warehouse?"

"I uhh was taking a short cut to Rocket's, to meet my friends after school."

"Okay, go on."

"The man hit me on the back of the head. I fell to the ground. He pinned me... Cut up my thigh"

Bruce was gently rubbed his hand up and down my shoulder, silently reassuring me.

"He pinned me down, then he covered my mouth, took off his pants... Pulled down mine.." I felt my eyes start watering. I pushed the tears back and forced myself to continue.

"He touched me.. If Bruce didn't get there when he did..." The tears came full force now. I burrowed my face into Bruce's shoulder, done going over memories I wanted to erase.

Bruce's prov

Dick hid his face in my shoulder, I knew he was done talking about it.

I looked at the officer, narrowing my eyes, silently telling him to leave.

The officer, clearly getting my hint, didn't push it.

"Thanks for your time Mr. Wayne"

"Thanks officer"

The officer walked away, leaving Dick and I alone.

I enclosed Dick into a hug, rubbing circles on his back.

"Good job, you did so good, I'm proud of you." I whispered to him.

"Thanks" he mumbled.

"Dickie, it's over now, no more doctors or questions. Commissioner Gordon told me that we won't go to court, the man had a warrant for his arrest and has been deemed by a judge and a small jury, guilty to 15 years in prison."

"Really?"

"Really."

Dick pulled back and wiped away a few tears from his cheeks.

"Thanks Bruce"

"For what chum?"

"For protecting me"

"Always Dickie, always"


End file.
